Hour Glass
by PixelatedCosmos
Summary: Frederic didn't have to be kind to Brad. He could've reveled in his suffering, pain, misery, trauma, but he didn't.
AN: So I dug this up from a old flash drive of mine from like 2013, the time when I was shipping garbage left and right, pretty please don't hate on me too much for this. I mostly wanted to post this because I wanted to get something on here and use this as a personal comparison of my writing skills then vs now.

Enjoy

-x-

June/13th/2009

I have started working on trying to get my hands on the G-Virus. I'd just found out it was being sold on the black market in Kijuju, Africa. It seems that I'll be taking a trip in a few weeks.

~ Frederic

June/28th/2009

It seems that my trip is planned sooner than I thought. My departure is in the next eight hours. The virus sample is as good as ours.

~ Frederic

July/10th/2009

We got the virus. Seems that It reacts quickly when exposed to human DNA. It eats away and replaces the original blood cells by reproducing with the white blood cells, hence creating a mutated version of the human defense system, and over taking the red blood cells. Powerful little thing, isn't it? Let's see if we can put it to use.

~ Frederic

July/31st/2009

We just got in a new patient today. His name is Brad Vickers. He put up quite a fight when they brought him in through the experimentation lab. He has quite a 'Fighting spirit' as they say.

~ Frederic

August/2nd/2009

The new patient has just been dosed with the G sample. We are currently waiting for any changes or abnormality with his appearance or behavior. The virus appears to be taking more time in him rather than the other patients (Who met rather untimely demises due to rapid mutations). This kid has some real potential.

~ Frederic

August/4th/2009

The patient seems to be going through very mild changes. First off, his behavior seems to have dimmed quite a bit; he no longer picks fights with the faculty. Second appears to be a physical change, his eyes are no longer a dark brown; they've turned a light shade of violet. Strange differences but nothing too abnormal, as these have been seen before. Faculty will be keeping a close eye on him.

~ Frederic

August/9th/2009

Strangest thing happened today. The patient somehow started a conversation with me. Just to pass the time before he got his fluid injections. He's quite fond of the band AC/DC. He says the injections are too often, but I tell him it's for his and others good to find a cure for the G-Virus. His reply was to do stem cell research. He's brighter than I thought.

~ Frederic

August/13th/2009

I expressed the idea of preforming stem cell research at a recent conference. The head admin said it sounded like a good idea. When I returned to the patient, I told him the good news, he was delighted to hear it. But unfortunately, we still had to continue our research on him and the other patients. After saying that, he didn't reply to any other questions or comments. It seems that he didn't want to hear the last bit of the news. It's not like I want to do it. I just have to do it.

~ Frederic

August/20th/2009

Today rained cats and dogs. It was rather comforting though, to hear the pitter-patter of the drops against the windows. I thought I'd go and stop by Mr. Vickers for a quick visit. He's not so fond of lightning and thunder, he's always clenching and flinching at the massive cracks of thunder. This was rather amusing, in a way. Guess I'll have to stop by another time. Seems he won't be coming out from under his bed for some time.

~ Frederic

August/30th/2009

The stem cell research is going great! We just extracted a strain out of the samples and are currently working with it to find a cure! This is perfect! As for Mr. Vickers, he's gone through another physical change; he's gotten taller by an inch and a half and his skin complexion has gotten paler. From what we'd just gotten from his blood samples, his blood cells are really putting up a fight. His core temperature has also dropped due to the rapid loss of blood cells. Besides these, he's doing fine.

~ Frederic

September/2ndth/2009

I'm so bloody pissed right now. I swear, nothing keeps that damn admin happy. He told us that we'd have to shut down the stem cell research and continue on with the human experimentation. All I can say is, Really? After we've gotten this far into extracting a possible cure from the research, he turns around and says that we don't have enough funding to continue. We are a multi billion dollar company, this is ridiculous!.. At lease Mr. Vickers is off of his fluid dosages until everything is back up and running again.

~ Frederic

September/10th/2009

I feel nothing but hope now that the Admin is considering that we continue the stem cell research. Mr. Vickers seems to be taking a liking to the news as well. I do hope the stem cell research continues… Nothing is impossible as they say.

~ Frederic

September/20th/2009

I stopped in on Mr. Vickers today. We chatted for a bit. His favourite colour is blue. "Not just any blue" He says as he's looking to the floor. "Sapphire. Real sapphire." He's quite the amusing guy when he gets into conversation. I told him that I liked the colour purple. "Purple?" He asks "You mean like the cheesy Hawaiian tie you're wearing right now?" I looked down to my tie and chuckled at the comment. It did look cheesy.

~ Frederic

September/30st/2009

Strange thing happened today. This was the first time I've seen Bradly smile on his way to treatment. Perhaps it's growing on him… Hm. On another note, I haven't reported this yet, but another physical change is in place. His teeth look like arrow heads; some teeth are normal, but not many left. I saw him lick his lips after he was done eating; his tongue is developing a forked slit. Naturally. It's quite strange; I wonder if he is aware of the changes he's going through… The virus seems to be catching up with him.

~ Frederic

October/4th/2009

Nothing is really planned today. But the coffee I'm currently drinking makes up for some of it. First off, my car wouldn't start; appears that I'm in desperate need of an oil change and tune up. Second, my colleague didn't get the G reports to me on time, so I had to come up with false reports during the meeting we had today. I missed out on the point when they were talking about preforming experiments on more baby salamander eggs. I missed out, but they've already put the proposal in process. By the end of the day, a visit with Bradly cured my ill thoughts. Today Bradly was going on about plane crashes always leave no survivors-especially those in first class. THAT was his biggest point in the whole conversation. I wasn't quite sure if whether or not to take offence, so I just went along with it.

~ Frederic

October/5th/2009

The baby salamander eggs just hatched eight hours ago. They've mixed the G virus into the embryos before they became a fetus. These salamanders have a very pale discoloration; we can see the veins pulse every time they move. Before they had hatched, they made an awful screeching noise. They had no eyes and their feet had already developed claw-like appendages. Sick as this is, I can't wait to continue their research.

~ Frederic

October/13th/2009

Today Bradly and myself played a game of chess. He's quite smart. He keeps a good poker face as well. The game came to a close tie, Bradly broke it though, he won. Later on after the game of wits, he complained that his stomach has been having stabbing pains lately. I told him that I have a doctor check up on him. To be honest, I hope he's okay.

~ Frederic

October/21st/2009

The baby salamanders grew quite fast. We didn't expect that they'd grow three feet long within a short period of time. We'll have to monitor them closely

~ Frederic

November/2nd/2009

I feel aweful… I just got back Brad's test results. He has a growth on the side of his stomach that's eating away at his insides. I asked if we could remove it, but all he said was "It's already attached to his stomach and partly buried within his left lung. Removing it would prove fatal." I haven't told Brad... Yet. I just don't know when or how to tell him.

~ Frederic

November/7th/2009

I seen Brad today. I didn't tell him. I knew I should have but I couldn't bring myself to tell. I know I will though. Eventually.

~ Frederic

November/9th/2009

I told Brad about his condition today. The reaction he gave was quite ironic though. He grinned and began sobbing. I asked him if he was okay (Stupid question to start), and he looked up to me and smiled. I was still confused and he answered "I won't be here any longer then, huh?" He spoke just barley under a whisper. He looked down and softly smiled as he let lose his tears. I gave a small smile and got up to leave. Just as I almost closed the door, I heard a faint whisper "I'm coming home…" Yes. Yes you are.

~ Frederic

November/14th/2009

When I went to visit Brad today he was acting as though nothing had happened. I was curious as to why he was behaving this way, though I can't say that this is the first time I've seen this reaction. Anyways… I just got back another report on his health conditions, this time I got X-Rays. His sternum is losing bone mass; the marrow is being eaten by the mutated cells. I suppose that the rapid loss is what's causing him to cough up blood. I have to get back to my research.

~ Frederic

November/21st/2009

I found my old iPhone in my closet this morning, so I took it, got it fixed, and brought it to work. I assumed Brad's behavior is stable so I let him watch a few movies on Netflix before I had to leave for 23:25. When I gathered my belongings and headed home I sat in my car for a few minuets and looked over what Bead had watched. Sweeny Todd, Beauty and the Beast, and an episode of My Little Pony? Quite an odd mix, but not much to care about… My little pony?...

~ Frederic

November/22nd/2009

Today after I finished up my report on the baby salamanders, I went off to visit Brad again. I remember everything clearly. I asked him about the movies he watched yesterday and he chuckled a bit. "Those are the movies my wife, daughter and myself all like," He started "My wife loved Beauty and the Beast. She always said that no one's too old for Disney" He looked down and smiled. "My daughter loved watching My little Pony: Friendship is magic. I still remember her favourite character. It was… umm… Fluttershy! Yeah, that's it. Fluttershy." He sighed and reclined in his creaky bed "And Sweeny Todd… I remember going to the play when I was 23. I loved it so much I had to buy the movie. I loved theater so much after that." I gave a smile and nodded "What were their names?" I asked "Hm?" He just got back from looking off into space "Your family. What are their names?" He smiled and looked back off to nowhere land "Alissa is my wife, she had the most beautiful and softest chestnut hair. And Jane is my daughter…" He paused and bit his lip. I could see his eyes beginning to water. I felt a twinge of sympathy hit me. "She had the most precious smile anyone could ever see…" He tilted his head downward and looked away from me. "She wanted to be a princess when she grew up!" He let out a chocked laugh and covered his mouth with his arm as a series of hacks came up along with blood. I got up to reach for the spritzer to clear his throat, but he stopped it on his own. He covered his face with his hands and lightly sobbed. The first thing that hit me was to tell the doctor but I denied it. Instead I walked over to him and patted his back. Then… He hugged me and sobbed into my suit. I didn't know what to do so I hugged him back and gently nudged myself away from him before I told him I'd be back to check up on him later.

~ Frederic

November/22nd/2009

I just got back from checking up on him. It's currently 23:20. I started by asking if he was okay. He looked up to me from under his thin bed sheet and game a small smile with a weak nod. "Sorry you had to see that…" He said. I smiled back at him and nodded "its fine. Don't be sorry." I replied. He nodded back and rolled over to go to sleep. I took leave shortly after leaving a small brown paper bag on the chair beside his bed. He'll like it. I know it.

~ Frederic

November/23rd/2009

Brad thanked me for the muffin yesterday. He said it was great and raspberry is his favourite. We chit-chatted for an hour before I got called down by one of the other scientists, so I said my good-byes to Brad and took leave, I'm glad he liked the muffin. The salamanders died today. I wasn't sure how to take it. They were not of much use. All they did was screech and clamp down on your hand when it got its shots. Another note to that is I got another one of Brad's health reports. As much as I hate to say this… He's got another week left…

~ Frederic

November/25th/2009

Today I took Brad out to the cafeteria, seeing as how he's always cooped up in his room. He enjoyed the little outing and got to talk to the other staff. When we got back to his room at the end of the day, he said "I enjoy my room more than those schmoes." After a few minuets I wanted to tell him how long he's got. "Shut up." I was taken aback by his interruption. He didn't want to know his expiry date. Fair enough. I can cope with that.

~ Frederic

November/26th/2009

I just got back from a visit with Brad. Today during our visit after his fluid injections (I honestly don't know why they insist on continuing his treatment since they already know his condition.), I brought him some biscuit sticks. He greatly appreciated the gift and ate them all in less than three minuets. I also gave him a crossword booklet along with a dull pencil (regulations say no sharp objects are to be handed to patients). Good deeds for a friend make a great day.

~ Frederic

November/28th/2009

The last few days I've spent between doing my research and spending the last bit of time with Brad. He's doing great. The only physical changes I've noticed in him were changes in his physic. He's gotten thinner and hit another growth spurt. He's already 6'10". His coughing fits have gotten increasingly violent; vomiting up meals and more blood were the after affects. I talked to a doctor and got antibiotics on him… Not that their going to do much…

~ Frederic

November/29th/2009

I spent all day with Brad. I didn't do my research and didn't respond to on coming calls. He was laying in his bed filling out his crossword booklet. I sat beside him on the small chair and talked with him. "I've never had shawarma. Have you?" He asked "I heard it tastes pretty good! I've seen pictures. But never actually ate it." We talked about this 'shawarma' for an hour. I didn't know what it was either. It sounded good by the way he described it. Later on we spoke of life's past events and this and that. I told him about myself and my family. He said that I'm a very lucky person. I only wished I could've said the same…

~ Frederic

November/30th/2009

20:27… That's the expiry time… They had no funeral for him. Like all patients. No funeral. Before they took him in the mini sterile casket, I left him a small box of biscuits and his crossword book along with the dull pencil. Inside the book I wrote "Brad,I'll miss our time together. You were a great friend" Not the most touching description, but it was honest. This journal holds too many memories. Best I forgot them.

Journal Deleted


End file.
